


I wanna see the world when I stop Breathing(Turning Blue)

by Seungbinonthelow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungbinonthelow/pseuds/Seungbinonthelow
Summary: He cried, tears falling Waterfalls filling up the deep ocean of sorrow. He cried, again, his heart feeling a little bit too heavy inside his chest, with the weight of the world.





	I wanna see the world when I stop Breathing(Turning Blue)

Minghao stared at the casket in which his lover laid, so peacefully without any worries about the mess he left behind.

"Liar" Murmured Minghao, indeed Jun was a liar, he lied to everyone and he broke promises. He never fully trusted anyone, though he would swear up and down that he trusted Minghao, the latter knew it was a lie.

"You promised me" He indeed did promise, he promised a forever he could not accomplish because he fought a battle that was meant to be fought as a group and lost. A fight Against himself.

...

"I wish we could spend our life together, forever" Junhui had once told Minghao, with his smile that was too perfect to be true.

"Of course we can and will always spend our life together" Minghao had replied back as he ran his hands through Jun's hair. "Yea of course" Minghao smiled missing the way Jun smiled sadly to himself.

...

"You lied!" Minghao screamed angrily as he tried to wipe the tears that were rapidly falling. He wasn't angry at Junhui, never, he was angry at himself for not noticing. 

Minghao grabbed the note Jun had left behind for him -sorry, I couldn't win against the voices in my head because the stronger I got, the louder they were- That was all Jun had left behind for him a dead body that once held a broken soul and a note, a fucking note. 

.....

"Minghao, what if I die?" The question made Minghao stop dead in track turning back to look at Jun with wide eyes. 

"Pardon?" Minghao responded as he looked at Junhui in the eyes for any sign of seriousness.

"I'm just joking babe, no need to be so serious" Jun said smacking Minghao's back as he let out a forced laugh.

.....

It was too late Jun was gone and will never come back to him. The realization being too much making him want to run. Minghao felt as if the world had fell on him too heavy to carry.

So, he cried, tears falling Waterfalls filling up the deep ocean of sorrow. He cried, again, his heart feeling a little bit too heavy inside his chest, with the weight of the world. It seems as if everything ended the moment Junhui stoped breathing. . . . "Minghao, wake up"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry hehe


End file.
